


And Baby Makes Three

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Yes they have a child okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is terrified he won't be able to raise their daughter.





	

For the first time in his whole life, Hux actually feels something like _sympathy_ for Han Solo. It’s unwelcome, but unfortunately… not unwarranted. 

He knew in _theory_ that any child of theirs would have the Force, but Kylo had been understandably vague about what that would entail, as he’d been a baby himself, and tales told by parents always tended towards the overblown. Especially _those_ parents.

Once they’d gotten over the ‘cry every twenty minutes for a reason only Kylo could figure out’ stage, Hux had hoped things would become more normal. You know. As normal as it could be. He’d been prepared for sleepless nights with a bottle and another swaddle for the leaking rear end, and for dribble down his shoulder, and for a moody, broody husband, but this?

Raina blinks her beautiful eyes at him, one nostril blowing a snot-bubble that she’ll scream when he tries to wipe away, her fingers grubby with food she’s smashed into bits on the highchair. He leans in to clean her, and her razor-sharp baby-claws try to take a chunk out of his hand. 

Wild, like her father. She reaches for his face, pawing at the fuzz he’s not shaved in days, and burbles something joyful and confusing.

“What?” he asks, dropping to one knee to let her continue her exploration of his face. He’s going to need a bath, but you lose your dignity when you have a child.  


“MMmmNAH!” she exclaims, and nearly takes his nose off, pulling him in closer until he rubs his cheek over her face, making her shriek with delight.  


“You’ve thrown most of your food over the floor,” he accuses, smiling against her as she makes more noises of happiness now she has hold of him.  


“Mmmnnnnhiiiii! Mmmmah maaaahhh maaaaaahhhh.”  


He unclips her from the chair, and puts a hand under each armpit, hoisting her with a _vshoom_ noise of a shuttle taking off. She gurgles even louder, and he realises her sippy cup is orbiting them.

Of course. They make the vshoom noise when they give her her drink, and now she associates it with the thing flying, and thus makes it fly. Hux doesn’t want her to feel distressed by her powers, but it is _unsettling_ to know your infant who _can’t even talk_ can move things with just her mind. 

He’s dreading the terrible twos. What if she plain forces him to do things? Unlike Kylo, he can’t resist her through the Force. He’s basically going to need to parent someone who can _make him say yes to cookies_. Or worse. 

Raina stops wiggling, and her face drops. She can sense his sadness, and she reaches out for his face, making noises at him until he pulls her to his shoulder, and strokes the back of her head. “I’m sorry, Princess. Daddy’s just worried he can’t keep you safe, that’s all.”

His daughter pats at his shoulder, and he realises… she’s trying to comfort him. She’s so small she can’t feed herself without making it look like the aftermath of a battle, and she’s trying to comfort him. 

He hears Kylo enter, just as his eyes prick with tears. “She’s so precious,” he whispers, unsure how something so good, so… pure could come from them.

“She is. And we might not be perfect, but we’ll do our best,” Kylo says, walking up to them, and putting one hand on their child, the other on Hux’s waist.   


“What if I fuck her up?”  


“We’re going to do our best,” Kylo points out, again. “It’s going to be hard, but we’ll get there.”  


Raina coos, and Hux holds her out to Kylo. His lover takes their daughter, and swipes his sleeve across her face. 

Hux is pained by the sudden beauty of it, the… hope. Neither of them know how good parenting really should go, not really. But they know enough mistakes to avoid, so that’s what they’ll try to do. He watches as Kylo’s face shifts as he talks to their child, and feels the pride swelling in his core.

She’s perfect. She’s already so good. He’ll just have to do his best not to screw that up.


End file.
